fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Top food
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 2. W kabinie pilota siedzi pilotujący samolotem Chef i depilująca sobie nogi Alice. Alice: Chefie ?! Nie trześ tak tym samolotem! Chef: Chcesz wiedzieć to jesteśmy na antenie''-(Śmieje się)-'' Alice: Dajcie Zbliżenie...Szybko! Kamera pokazuje twarz Alice. Alice: Poprzednio w The Adventures of the World.Byliśmy w Kanadzie i w USA. Poznalismy naszych zawodników.I podzieliliśmy ich na Pasażerów i Wczasowiczów.Pierwsze zadanie polegało na dotarciu do Nowego Yorku i odnalezieniu samolotu.Na stacji jeden z Wczasowiczów,Rory zgubił bilety przez co musieli wejść na gape.Łatwiej juz mieli Pasażerowie do czasu...Wczasowicze wreście wylecieli z pociągu kiedy znalazł ich konduktor.Później tez polecieli gdyż heath wyłamał drzwi od przedziału.Wczasowicze wybrali do dalszej podróży autobus zaś Pasażerowie ukradli motory. Gdy już Pasażerowie dotarli na miejsce zgubili się w metrze gdzie spotkali pewną osobe. Marie Joulie. Pasażerowie w tym czasie pospieszali kierowce autobusu po czym Dylan go ogłuszył. Przybili do samolotu jako pierwsi ale nie mieli biletów przez Rorego i wygrali Pasażerowie.Na ceremoniu Wczasowicze pożegnali Dylana.Kto tym razem odpadnie? Kto nie da sobie rady we włoszech? O tym dowiecie się tylko oglądając The Adventures of the World. Alice dalej depiluje sobie nogi. '' Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World'>'' Klasa 1. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Na kanapie siedzą Kelly,Cirke i Avalon. '''Avalon: No Cirke? Skąd pochodzisz i jakiego szamponu używasz. Cirke: Napewno chcesz to wiedzieć? No dobra.Z Toronto i o zapachu fiołków z czarną perło. Kelly: To fajnie. Avalon: Fajnie że używasz takiego szamponu. (Kelly: Przez Avalon nie moge dojść do Cirke.Musze dziś zrealizować 2 etapy mojego planu.Aaa i Avalon jest świrnieta. Kto normalny pyta o szampon?) Prz barku rozmawiają Joel i Heath. Heath: Otaczają nas same baby! Joel: Tak, ale... (Joel: Ale przynajmniej jest kogo podrywać.Mój cel to Anne.) (Anne: Wiem że Joel mnie podrywa.Musze go zatrzymać jak na dłużej w programie by mieć chłopca na posyłki.) Heath: Ale co? Joel: Nic ''-(Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze)'' Korytarz.Przy toalecie. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Przy Toalecie stoi Atlantha i RJ. RJ: Jak można tak długo siedzieć w łazience? Atlantha: Nie wiem, ale boje się że pewnie jeszcze posiedzi. Rory wychodzi z toalety. Rory: 'Nie wchodzcie tam. '''RJ: '''O fuj!! '''Atlantha: '''Ja tam nie wejde. (PZ:Na kamerze jest przyczepiona nalepka"Nie pszeszkadzać.Atlantha" Słuchac pliski wody.) Klasa 2. Plik:Wczasowicze.png ''Wszyscy marudzą.Sylvii rozwaliło się krzesło. 'Sylvia: '''Niieee!-(Krzyczy)-''Te głupie krzesło znowu się rozwaliło.Ja już nie moge! '''Kendal: Usiądź na innym.Koło RJ. Sylvia: Nie było by problemu gdyby przed startem nie podsiadł mnie Rory. (Victor: Przez Rorego cała atmosfera się psuje. Yeah! Nie odpadłem przynajmniej pierwszy!) Nagle wchodzi Rory z RJ. Rory: Co tam? Victor: O czym mówisz? Sylvia: Nie rozmawiamy z tobą. Rory: Nie gniewajcie się na mnie. (Sylvia: Musi mieć duży tupet skoro wywalił wszystkie fotele i rozwalił niby przez pomyłke wszystkie walizki RJ.) Przez mikrofon slychać. "Alice: 'Zachwile lądujemy we Włoszech. Prosze o usiąście na miejscach bo bedzie trzęsło." '''Rory: '''I co jeszcze? ''Po chwili cały samolot zaczął się obracać a tylko Rory nie siedział i obijal się o kąty. Restauracja.Sala Główna. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy stoją i bacznie obserwują Alice która nic niemówi do czasu wejcia Chefa i tajemniczej osoby. 'Alice: '''Pewnie się zastanawiacie co tutaj robimy. Otóż pierwsze zadanie polega na...Poczekajcie.Chefie?! ''Chef zakłada słuchawki tajemniczemu osobie. 'Alice: '''Już lepiej. Polega na ugotowaniu tak smacznego dania że można by było ukryć w nim w jakieś formie szczura i ten krytyk by się nie połapał.Komu uda sie tego uczynić ten wygrywa. '''Avalon: '''W jaki sposób niby mamy sprawdzić kto wygrał? '''Alice: '''Podacie oba dania a krytyk spróbuje je i jeżeli puści pawia przez danie wcześniej spróbowane oznacza to przegraną. Więc idźcie do kuchni i za 30 minut przyniescie dania.Szybko! Restauracja.Kuchnia. Plik:Pasażerowie.png ''Cirke zemdlała na widok zakrwawionego szczura.W tym czasie Avalon sieka sałate. '''Joel: Co ty robisz? Avalon: Siekam sałete by nią nafaszerować szczura. Po chwili Heath także zemdlał. Kelly: Więc została nas tylko 5.Więc co robimy? Anne: A co mamy robić? Altantha: Po pierwsze, jesteśmy we włoszech więc Wczasowicze nie zrobią pizze bo pewnie bedą modzić nad daniem. Joel: Ale jak ukryjemy szczura? Kelly/Anne: ''-(Mówią w tym samym czasie)- Zrobimy z niego siekane dodatki. '''Joel:' Problem w tym że nie uda nam się zamaskowac jego smak. Heath się obudził. Heath: Nie zamaskujemy. ale poprawimy jego smak wtedy możliwie uda nam się zwycieżyć. Wszyscy: Ok! (Anne: Teraz Joel udaje mądrego co mu nie wychodzi.Wszystko jest zapisane w 1000 i jednym podrywie.Takim pisemku dla samotnych.Nie to że go czytam.) Plik:Wczasowicze.png Tymczasem po drugiej stronie kuchni Wczasowicze zaczeli robić co się da. Rory: I co my niby zrobimy? Nie uda nam się wygrać. RJ: Nie badź baba. Musimy cos wymyślec. Victor: Mam pomysł zróbmy kaczke. Sylvia: Nie, to zły... Zaraz! Zmieńmy szczura w kurczaka. Poul: Tak! Możemy upiec i to i to a później włażyć szczura w kurczaka.a przy pomocy przypraw go przyprawimy tak żeby nie było różnicy. (Poul: Cieszę się tylko z tej drużyny dlatego że tylko jedna jest tu ciamajda i nie mówie o Rorym) (Victor: Nie lubie tej drużyny i koniec.Wszyscy wydaja się głupii i Sylvia mnie wkurza.Wczoraj wypiła mi mój sok bo myślała że to jej i powiedziała tylko przepraszam a powinna mi kupić nowy sok.) Kendal: To każdy niech robi coś innego. Ja i RJ będziemy piec kurczaka. Sylvia i Victor, szczura. a Poul i Rory będą ozdabiać talerz. Rory: 'Super! ('Rory: Nie super!) Restauracja,Sala Główna. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Alice siedzi poddenerwowana na krześle a krytyk wali głowa o stół.A chef z tego cicho chichocze.Po chwili Wczasowicze i Pasażerowie przynieśli swoje dania. Alice: No nareszcie! Krytyk: No to poprosze wasze dania,szybko! Wczasowicze i Pasażerowie kładą dania na stole pochwili krytyk próbóje je jednocześnie. Alice: Nie bo.. Krytyk: Bo co? Alice: Nic..-''(Kłamliwie się usmiecha)-'' Po chwili krytyk puszcza pawia na Chefa przez 5 minut. Krytyk: Co wyście tam dodali? Alice: Nic! A mozna wiedzieć co najbardziej panu nie smakowało. Krytyk: Nie wiem ale już nie spróbuje. Nagle dania wybuchają a krytyk z krzykiem ucieka. Alice: 'No i super! Niewiemy kto wygrał ale mam jeszcze drugie zadanie. Pokaz mody.Za sceną. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png ''Wszyscy stoją przestraszenii. 'Alice: '''Drugie zadanie polega na uszyciu stroju z jedzenia i przejście się po scenie.Jedzenie zostanie wam wybrane przez koło fortuny .Tylko jedna osoba w stroju przejdzie się po wybiegu więc losujemy. ''Alice losuje jedzenie dla Pasażerów.Jest nim Spaghetti.Jedzeniem dla Wczasowiczów jest Hot Dog. 'Poul: '''I niby co zorbimy z Hot Dogiem.Może wsadzimy chłopaka w bułke i polejemy kethupem.Co tak na mnie dziwnie patrzycie? ('Poul: Nie nawidze ich!) Avalon: '''A my, co zrobimy? '''Cirke: '''Może zrobimy sukienke ze Spaghetti? '''Anne: Fajny pomysł ale nikt tego nie włoży poza tobą. Cirke: Ja jestem uczulona na pomidory z sosu. Joel: To trudno. Atlantha: Ja bym to zorbiła ale poprostu nie moge bo mam zalecenia od lekaża o...nieważne. Heath: '''Ja poprostu nie ede chodzic w sukience. '''Kelly: '''Ja to zrobie. '''Cirke: Naprawde? Kelly: Tak. (Kelly: 3 etap.Pomóc jej w strasznej sytuacji .To nie straszne ale może być.) Wybieg. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Pierwszy wyszedł Poul w stroju Hot Doga.Pokazał kilka póz . Alice: '''Fajny strój ! '''Poul: Nie śmiej się! Rory: Tak. Smiać się trzeba dla otuchy.HaHaHa!''-(Zaczął się smiać)-'' Poul: Nie chce ci nic mówić ale jestem wyposażony w pistolet na Kethup więc albo się zamkniesz albo będziesz pływac w Kethupie. Sylvia: 'Nie daj się sprowokować. ('Sylvia: Dał się sprowokować) Poul wrescie nie wytrzymał i wszystko wymazał w Kethupie. Plik:Pasażerowie.png (Kelly:Wystarczy że wyjde w tej sukience i wróce a wygramy) Kelly wyszła na wybieg troche pochodziła aż wreście jej sukienka się rozaliła pokazując ja bez ubrania do telewizji. Kelly: Nieeeeeeee!''-(zaczeła krzyczeć tak głosnie że nawet zwierzęta z Wawanakwa zaczeły uciekać)'' Cirke: O nie! Na wybieg weszła Alice Alice: HaHa. Takiego ubawu jeszcze nie było.Wygrali Wczasowicze a na cermonii spotkamy pasażerów. A Kelly? Idź się przebierz. Z sceny uciekła Kelly z krzykiem. (Rory: Jest! Czasem przyda się nóż.I tak się niszczy ) Ceremonia Plik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy oprócz Cirke śmieją się z Kelly. Alice: Cisza! Jesteście na swojej pierwszej ceremonii. Jak pamiętacie głosowaliście wpokoju zwierzeń na Palmtopie. Oznakami bezpieczeństwa jest paszport. Paszporty wędrują do: *Joel'a *Anne *Atlanthy *Kelly *Avalon Alice rzuciła im paszporty. Alice: Co dziwne nikt nie głosował na Kellly. Anne: Tylko że Kelly tego nie zniszczyła tylko Cirke .Nie sprawdziła czy sukienka wytrzyma. Alice: Zostały dwie osoby: Heath i Cirke.Jeden z was dostał aż 5 głosów za to drugi 2.Heath. Nie wiem co ty zrobiłeś ale tylko zemdlaleś przy zadaniu z daniami ale pomogłes drużynie.Cirke. Zemdlałaś w pierwszym zadaniu. I zapewniłaś porażke drużyny w drugim. Ostatni paszport jest dla: ... ... ... ... ... Alice: Heath! a więc Cirke ty... Kelly: Zaraz!.. Kelly: Ja chce odpaść zamiast Cirke Cirke: Nie to moja wina ja... Kelly: Powiedz przynajmniej czy jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Cirke: No jesteś więc.. (Kelly: Tak! Udało mi się i to w krótszym czasie niż przypuszaczałam.Teraz moga wyrzucić Cirke) Stażyście kładą Kelly na Armatke. Kelly:'' Co? Ja... '''Alice:' Nie dałam ci głosu na ostatnie słowo. Kelly została wystrzelona. 'Cirke: '''Dziękuje '''Alice: '''No cóż. Ja się nie spodziewałam że Kelly da się wyeliminować,dobrowalnie a wy?.Kto następny zostanie wystrzelony? Kto poradzi sobie w zimnie? Jaka niespodzianka na was czeka? Tego dowiecie sie czytając The Adventures of the World. Ekskluzywny klip. ''Kelly spada ze spadochornu. 'Kelly: '''Wielkie mi co! I Wróce i się zemszcze! Tym razem na wszystkich.Ha Ha Ha ''-(Zaczeła się diabolicznie śmiać)-'' ''Zobaczyła światło. 'Kelly: '''Co to? ''Nagle Kelly zostało porwana przez Kogoś z Jetpackiem 'Kelly: '''Kto ty? '''Chris: '''Chris McLean. Chcesz wystąpic w moim programie? '''Kelly: '''W życiu. ''Chris zabrał jej spadochron i ja wyrzucił. '''Chris: '''To wystąpisz po życiu.Ha Ha! KONIEC! Podobał ci się odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie. Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Od biedy ujdzie Załosny